


Boundaries

by beommybear



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beommybear/pseuds/beommybear
Summary: In which Beomgyu may or may not receive a concussion from a beautiful baby boy.
Relationships: Taegyu - Relationship, Yeonbin - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. 축구

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beomgyu may or may not receive a concussion from a beautiful baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic I've posted in quite awhile, so I'm absolutely ecstatic that someone has read it! Please feel free to comment any plot theories, concerns, critiques, etc. about the story at your leisure :)  
> This story will update 1-2x a month depending on my schedule! I'll let you guys know immediately if that changes!  
> If you want to see the occasional artwork for this story, please follow my Instagram @mushroomtaem :D
> 
> Thank you all!

__

_Beomgyu_

The inside of the car is sweltering. Even though the AC is on full blast, I can still feel the humidity in the air. It’s almost palpable, like I’m breathing in water. Disgusting. In an attempt to ignore the physical discomfort I’m feeling, I try to focus on the prospects before me. That is, finally going back to school, starting a career, and becoming a real person again. As Father had said, “If you are to inherit my empire, you must become grounded in knowledge and discipline”. Apparently going to university will do that for you.

I’m currently engrossed with the concept of disappearing to Europe for a few months when the driver suddenly comes to a stop, pulling me out of my ridiculous thought process. The car sits in front of a rather shabby looking building with a large sign stating “하숙집” ( _hasukjip_ *) in ugly red letters. Rusty metal bars cover each of the windows, clearly indicating the state of the neighborhood that exists here. I wince, slightly taken aback and briefly wish that I hadn’t decided to do this whole thing my way. I could have stayed in a nice fully furnished apartment alone with every meal provided and paid for via Father’s fancy platinum card. Of course I’m not known for doing things the easy way. I also don’t want to pay back any favors, especially not from _him_. Needless to say, he wasn’t particularly happy about my insistence to pay for everything myself, and no, it’s not because he cares or anything sappy like that. It’s more like he’s lost one more way to control my, admittedly, impulsive behavior.

I pay the taxi driver for his services and grab my two suitcases. Yes, two. Why should I bring anything more than what I really need, after all? They are really freaking heavy, though, so I’m regretting not asking for help dragging them up to my new...living establishment. After nearly dropping the smaller one down the steps, I take a deep breath, brace myself, and knock on the front door.

Almost immediately the door swings open to reveal a small but sturdy-looking old lady with a watering can.

“Hello young ma’am. Who might you be?”

_IGNORE. STAY CALM. BE POLITE._

“Actually, my name is Beomgyu. Choi Beomgyu, one of the new residents of this building?”

The woman’s eyes light up underneath the large, round spectacles that cover half of her face, “Oh my! I’m so sorry, child, I meant no disrespect. Forgive an old lady! Please, please, let me show you around a bit. I was just repotting my good ficus plant over here, so just disregard the mess. My name is Kim Youngsook by the way, but you can call me _halmeoni_ *. Come, this way! Oh, and here is your key to the building.”

I nod and take the key from Youngsook’s outstretched palm. As I follow her into the building--pulling my substantially hefty suitcases along with me,--I notice a small scuff on the bottom of one of the large Tumi hardshells. Father will not be pleased.

The living room is the first sight that greets me upon entering. Surprisingly, the inside of the building is cozy and spacious, decorated in soft yellows and browns. A small, plush sofa is pushed up against the wall adjacent to me. In front of the couch sits a low glass table sporting a pot of tea and some homemade (?) _bungeoppang_ * on a large porcelain serving plate. I feel like I’m in an entirely different world.

“This is the living room, a communal space that you can share with the four other residents of this building. Oh, plus me of course! Over there is the kitchen where you can almost certainly find me if you need something. Please don’t hesitate to ask. There’s a half-bathroom through this door here, but each duo upstairs has a full one. Here, let me show you.” I leave one of my bags by the door (I’m weak I know) and drag the other one up the stairs behind me.

Youngsook points to the door right in front of the stairs, “That room belongs to a young man named Huening Kai. I don’t think he’s here right now, but he’s a lovely child. Strange, but lovely. Over here,” she gestures to her left, “two gentleman named Soobin and Yeonjoon--”

“WE WERE SUMMONED?”

Out of actual nowhere appears a tall, built boy with shocking blue hair. His soft, full lips are pursed in an obnoxiously cute pout. With him is a gentle-looking giant who kind of reminds me of a bunny? Weird flex but okay. Bunny boy looks pretty uncomfortable, but says absolutely nothing as the weirdo continues his speech.

“Soobinie I don’t know why you didn’t want to come out and meet the new kid! He’s honestly so cute I could just die! I bet you’ve got the cutest girlfriend to match that super cute face. Oh my god this year is gonna be so much fun, so many cuties, I can’t wait--”

“ _Halmeoni_ ,” I interrupt, “could you please show me which room I’ll be staying in?” Youngsook smiles, likely at the urgency of my statement, and directs me to the opposite end of the hall. I need to get the fuck away from these psychos.

“Allow me!” Before I can resist, crazy boy (Yeonjun I assume?) is dragging me down to what must be the door to my bedroom. Please, please kill me.

“Yeonjun-ah, please don’t scare the new guy, he’s probably having a hard enough time as it is. It’s why I didn’t want to bother him…” Bunny boy is obviously a lot more socially aware than this Yeonjun kid is. Yeonjun, however, is completely oblivious to Soobin’s statement and continues to talk my ear off.

“So where are you from? Doesn’t sound like you’re from around Seoul. That doesn’t matter, though, you’re gonna have so much fun here, especially in this house! Soobin and I have been here for a year now, going to Yonsei as I’m sure you are too. I’m positive we’ll all be the best of friends in no time. Oh by the way, your roommate seems to be a real celebrity around here. So many people have already come to say hi to him! Anyways, he seems really nice. I’m sure you guys will get along great!”  
I hold up my hand to silence Yeonjun’s incessant stream of babble. I’m like this close to throwing this guy out the window.

“Listen. Thanks for being all welcoming and such, but I’m really tired and want to relax. Alone.” I see Soobin dragging my other bag up the stairs and almost feel bad for being so rude, but I really, _really_ just want some peace and quiet. Yeonjun seems unfazed and pays my bad manners no mind.

“I totally understand. Well, if you need anything, your hyung will always be here for ya! You will call me hyung, right?” He waggles his eyebrows at me and gestures to Soobin, “Him too!”

“Yeah. Sure.” _Anything to get you to SHUT. UP._

“Delightful! Soobinie give Beommie his stuff so we can go play Animal Crossing some more!” Soobin just sighs and rolls my suitcase into my room.

“Sorry about him,” Soobin whispers, “He really is a good kid, just awfully annoying sometimes.” I just shrug and grab the handle from him. With a stiff wave I close the door and am finally alone.

The room is small, like, really small. There's a bunk bed squished against the wall to my right, with a tiny little bathroom stuck in the farthest corner. Two desks are crammed opposite to each other, near the front door. It’s super tight, but for some reason I find it almost...charming? I’m so sick of living in excess, so I guess it’s nice for a change.

I notice that my roommate has already taken the bottom bunk. Unfortunately, that leaves me with the top, but I suppose matters could be worse. I begin to unpack my things while listening to SuperM’s “Jopping”, relishing in my newfound freedom. Although it doesn’t take me long to put away my few belongings, I’m still exhausted. When I finally collapse on my bed it seems too good to be true.

I just want to sleep, but for some reason my brain says no. I pull out my phone and start scrolling through Twitter mindlessly, hoping that I’ll eventually get tired and pass out. Still, my brain says no.

“Fuck!” I throw the blankets off and get up. Maybe I should go for a walk. Checking out the campus doesn’t seem like a bad idea, especially if I’ll be there approximately 80% of my life for the next four years. I relent to my hyperactive brain and grab my earbuds. On the bright side, at least I’ll be away from the lunatics across the hall.

As I get ready to leave, I catch my reflection in the mirror hanging on our door. I definitely look cool in my distressed black skinny jeans and red leather jacket, but I know I’m gonna get stares. It’s one of the hottest days of the summer, and I’m showing like zero skin. It’s better that way though, or else people would really have something to stare at. I play with the hem of the sleeve that pokes through the arm of the jacket, hiding the purple marks that stain my wrist. I just have to hope no one looks too hard.

I quickly peek my head outside to see if anyone is in the general vicinity. Luckily, I can hear Yeonjun screaming something about “getting a Marshall” from his and Soobin’s room, so I know the coast is clear. I move fast, grabbing one of the _bungeoppang_ pastries on my way out the door. I’m still shocked as the 100 degree 95% humidity heat hits me. Although, as hot as it is, the sky looks so pretty with it’s pale turquoise color offset by giant fluffy clouds. I suppose today is as fine a day as any for a walk.

The campus is approximately ten minutes away from my place. I decide to head to what’s labelled as “West Gate” on Google Maps and wander around there. I’ve heard that Yonsei is so huge it’ll probably take me a month to see everything, but I figure the most popular location is the best place to start. Honestly, the area around the school is great. Colorful. Shops, restaurants, and food carts litter the streets, and there are so many people just going about their business that I can blend in with ease.

As I walk through West Gate, I notice that students are already out and about mingling with each other. I’m sure many of them are reuniting after a summer away from their friends, while others--probably freshman--seem to be getting to know each other for the first time. Part of me wanted to join them, all innocent and wide-eyed, but I know myself. I avoid the crowds and keep walking.

This place really is massive and very easy to get lost in. I try to remember the path I’m taking, but I’ll probably have to Google Maps my way out later. There are people literally everywhere, sitting on the grass and talking, taking pictures in front of buildings, etc. I spot a fountain that seems, surprisingly, vacant and decide to rest there. I gaze at the monument, admiring its tranquilizing beauty. The scene would be incredibly serene if not for the hundreds of students zooming by every second. Regardless, I feel inspired and somewhat more at ease.

I’m not sure how much time passed before I realize it’s getting dark. The music just felt too good, the freedom unbelievable perfect. I look around me and realize the whole place has basically emptied out (people probably went to pregame, to be honest). Everything looks completely different now, too, like I’ve stepped into an entirely new reality. I’m not even sure which way is which.

I start walking, not really worrying about where I’m going. I think I’m heading in the right general direction, but I’m not too concerned about it. Although, I definitely don’t recall walking in between these buildings. It’s super quiet here, apart from a field to my left where a bunch of boys are playing soccer. It kind of looks fun, but I’ve never been one for sports. I sigh, content and turn the volume up as my favorite ballad “Flower Road” begins to play. Despite the humidity plastering my hair to my forehead, I feel pretty happy.

_THONK!_

I spoke too soon.

“Oh my god are you okay?” I hear a guy’s voice yell from behind me, although I’m too preoccupied with my new _throbbing headache_ to pay it much mind. Whoever kicked the damn ball in my direction did so to effectively land me on my ass in the middle of the sidewalk. My damn earbuds are broken, too. Just great. I get up and start walking again, deciding it would be best to simply ignore the culprit. I’m really not in the mood for conflict tonight, and I know my big mouth will definitely cause just that. Yet, before I can get anywhere someone, annoyingly, grabs my wrist. OW.

“Wait, please, I’m so sorry. Are you hurt anywhere?”

“I’m fine.” I try to yank my wrist from his grasp, but he’s strong. Seriously pissed, I swivel angrily to look at the punk.

I’m met, face to face, with a pair of big doe eyes the color of melted chocolate. A strong, proud nose graces his features that glimmer with the gentle sheen of beaded sweat on smooth skin. His hair is splayed loosely across his forehead in soft waves tousled by the slight evening breeze. I swallow, trying to ignore how his jersey sticks to the damp skin that lies beneath, and stubbornly look him straight in the eyes. Just because he’s pretty doesn’t mean he doesn’t piss me off.

The kid hurriedly makes a quick bow and looks at me pleadingly, “Is there anything I can do? I had no idea the net had a hole in it! I would have never shot if I’d known, I promise!”

“I said it’s _fine_. Just drop it, okay? Anything else you need?” I look pointedly at his grip on my wrist. Sheesh I’ll probably never see this kid again in a school this big. Why is he so persistent?

“I just wanted to say sorry rea--wait are you from Daegu? I’d recognize Satoori anywhere!”

Could people just leave me the hell alone about my damn accent? I make a mental note to try to make it less distinct in the future.

“Yes, I am. Now can you please let me go?” My wrist is seriously starting to ache.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, yeah,” he responds sheepishly, releasing my wrist from his iron grasp, “Um, you look kind of pale, dude. Aren’t you hot under all of that.” He gestures to my jacket and jeans.

“I told you I’m _fine_.”

“Kang Taehyun!” one of the guys on the field yells over to us, “Leave the poor dude alone, you’ve clearly pissed him off enough already.” Indeed.

I start walking and don’t turn back, so I don’t see the kid’s reaction if he gave any at all. Seriously, as if this day didn’t already give me a headache in the first place, that whole interaction just made it twelve times worse.

I kind of zone out on the walk back to the house. I chalk it up to being exhausted, but it might be a concussion coming on. I don’t really care either way at this point, I just want to shower and go to bed. I pray that I’m unbothered as I slide my key into the lock but, unfortunately, God has other plans for me tonight. Curled up on the couch with a computer half his size is a boy who looks entirely too young to be in this godforsaken building. He’s completely absorbed in whatever he’s doing, fingers typing at the speed of sound across the keyboard. I think I may be in the clear when I reach the staircase, but as my foot hits the first step a loud creak resonates throughout the room. The boy’s head shoots up, clearly startled.

“Oh, um,” I begin intelligently, “I’m sorry for bothering you. I was just heading up to my room.” I turn to go up the stairs, but his voice calls out from behind me, halting me in my tracks.

“You’re Beomgyu, hyung? I’ve already heard lots about you from Yeonjun hyung. He’s right you really are pretty for a boy. By the way, my name’s Huening Kai, but you can call me NingNing or Hyuka if you like.”

_HE’S A CHILD. KEEP. CALM._

“Erm, thanks, I guess. Again, sorry for bothering you. I, uh, have to go do...something really quick. I’ll see you around I guess.” I almost trip over myself running up the stairs. No more people, please. I just want this day to end.

Surprisingly, the room is still empty. I’m wholly relieved. I don't think I can handle anymore human interaction tonight, especially if it’s with the guy who I’ll be rooming with all year. I just need a shower and a good night’s sleep, and then, just maybe, I’ll be functional again. Speaking of, a shower sounds really good _right now_.

Even though it’s almost unbearably hot outside, the scorching water makes me feel almost instantly better. The steam clears my head and makes me a little less zombified. I feel my headache slowly start to dissipate which is nice, but my wrist still seriously hurts. Although, I can’t really blame that kid, Taehyun, for it anyways; it’s not like that would have hurt any normal person. Whatever, what’s done is done. The bruises will go away in a couple days, so I won’t fret about it.

I’m reluctant to turn off the shower, but I’m not sure if this building has a limited hot water supply. I know I’d use it all if I let myself. I quickly dry my hair with my towel and wrap it around my waist. Suddenly, I realize that I’m hungry and forgot to eat dinner, but I ignore it. I open the bathroom door and immediately get goosebumps as the cool air from the bedroom contacts my bare skin. I’ve only just gotten used to temperature change, however, when I realize that I’m not alone.

There’s someone sitting in the swivel chair at the desk that is supposedly that of my roommate’s. So he must be my...roommate? Before I can say anything the kid spins around to face me.

As my gaze meets those wide doe eyes for the second time today I know I am completely and utterly fucked.

Unfamiliar Terms  
*hasukjip: boarding house  
*halmeoni: grandma  
*bungeoppang: Korean bread pastry shaped like a fish that contains red bean filling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN????


	2. Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which Taehyun feels as though his world is crashing down around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ya'll hate me but...at least it's a long chapter????

_Taehyun_

“You!”

“M-me?” I sputter, intelligently.

I can only blink in shock as this half-naked boy just stands there and glowers at me angrily, eyes piercing through his blond fringe. I certainly wasn’t expecting to meet my new roommate under these circumstances, let alone for that person to be the poor guy I bonked over the head at practice today. I guess that’s my luck. Needless to say, I’m getting entirely bad vibes as the kid just stands there, glowering in the doorway. In nothing but a towel, I might add. I smile awkwardly in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

“So, um, you must be my new roommate? How’s it going?” I say, wincing when my voice cracks.

More glaring.

“Uh, so, I...I’m really sorry about what happened earlier today,” I continue, “It was just a big accident!” I can’t believe he’s still angry. How many more times can I say sorry to him? I’m trying my best here!

“I told you. _It’s. Fine_.” Really and truly I believe it is not, but he’s been very adamant on rejecting each and every one of my apologies. So, I let it drop.

“Ah, okay. Um, I don’t think I caught your name?”

“It’s Beomgyu,” he spits and removes the towel from his waist.

“Jesus Christ, man, have some shame!” I screech, immediately shielding my eyes before I witness anything obscene.

“What kind of freak do you think I am? I’m not naked you idiot.”

OH.

I carefully peek through my fingers and note that Beomgyu is, indeed, _not_ naked and does, in fact, have a pair of boxers on. What was I supposed to think though? Who wears a towel still when they already have on clothes? Weirdo.

Beomgyu just rolls his eyes and throws his phone on the top bunk, crawling up right after it. “Listen, “ he sighs, “I’ve had a really long day, and I just want to go to bed. Please, don’t bother me.” With that, he puts in his earbuds and lays down to face the wall.

“Oh. Okay.” It kind of stings, but what can I say? I’d probably be pretty annoyed, too, if I were him.

Over it, I turn back to my desk, determined to finish all of these club applications before the night is over. I’ve got several to read through: Premed Society, Yonsei’s student EMS, a break dancing club, and three acapella groups amongst other options. Even though I already play soccer for the university, I know it’ll reflect positively on my graduate school applications to be well-rounded. Besides, I at least like the idea of attending some of these clubs, so the effort I put in now should hopefully pay off in the future in multiple ways. Just as I pull out the first application, however, a resounding knock sounds at the door.

“He-llo?” someone calls out, hesitantly. It sounds like that guy that I met when I moved in yesterday, Choi Yeonjun. I wonder what he wants? I get up to open the door, but Beomgyu’s voice halts me in my tracks.

“Don’t,” he hisses, “Don’t let him in.”

“Why?”

“Just don’t.”

This kid. I’m not going to reason with him, but I also don’t want to be rude and just ignore Yeonjun when he can clearly hear that we’re in here. I open the door and Yeonjun immediately breezes his way into the room, entirely uninvited. Maybe I kind of understand why Beomgyu doesn't really want him in here…

“I heard yelling,” he says, taking a seat in the chair at Beomgyu’s desk, “so I came to investigate. Certainly, you guys can’t be fighting already?”

“Um.”

“Really! Now what did you do to make Tyunnie angry already?” Yeonjun pouts up at Beomgyu’s back, but the blond doesn’t even acknowledge that anyone’s spoken. I frown at Yeonjun’s straightforward approach; it’s not like Beomgyu was being a jerk for absolutely no reason. Also, Tyunnie? I’m getting lots of dangerous vibes from this potential interaction. In an attempt to prevent any possible damage, I grab Yeonjun by the arm and try to pull him up.

“Listen,” I say, hurriedly, “it was just a misunderstanding! Everything’s fine. Thanks for checking in on us, okay?” I push him towards the door, but he attaches himself to the frame to prevent his complete ejection.

“Wait! That’s not the only reason I came over. I have a proposition.” He looks at me and scowls up at Beomgyu again, “Soobin and I think that we should all go out tomorrow. You know, to get to know each other!

Oh, also, because it’s one of the last days to go out before school starts. It would be a good way to kick off the year, don’t ya think?”  
I ponder that for a bit, and conclude that the concept doesn’t sound horrible. Besides, I think a drink or two could really help us all become more acquainted and comfortable around each other. I’d really like to at least be _friendly_ with everyone in the house.

“Yeah,” I reply slowly, “I think that would be gre--”

“No.”

Yeonjun’s head whips toward the sound of Beomgyu’s voice, “Excuse me?”

Beomgyu pulls out his earbuds and turns his body halfway to face us, just enough to see around his shoulder, “You guys can go, but I won’t be joining you.”

“But why not? C’mon, it’s just one night out,” Yeonjun whines.

“I don’t feel like it.”

“But it’s tomorrow,” I chip in, almost regretting it when Beomgyu instantly shoots lasers at me, “s-so you should be feeling better by then, yeah? Besides, if you really hate it you can always leave early?” I overlook the glare of sheer death he’s giving me and try to think positively. Even though Beomgyu’s not the most polite person I’ve ever met, it would be nice to see him let loose and have fun. I’m sure it would be pretty interesting, too.

“I’ll pay too!” Yeonjun says quickly, “Your hyung’s treat!”

Beomgyu’s eyes narrow as he contemplates the idea. With a heavy sigh and a look of exasperation, he puts his earbuds back in. “Fine,” he mutters.

Regardless of Beomgyu’s lack of enthusiasm, that seems to do it for Yeonjun. He flashes the blond a cheeky grin and spins out of the chair.

“Great!” he sings on his way back to his room, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow at ten _sharp_.”

Even though he’s a bit annoying, I really like Yeonjun hyung. He’s quite kind and easy to get along with. With a weary smile, I console myself that tomorrow will probably not be as bad as I think it will be and plop myself back in my desk chair. Not wanting to provoke the monster in the top bunk again, I quietly collect my club applications and finally get back to work.

***

I feel weird, and it takes me at least thirty seconds to realize why. My left arm has gone completely numb to the point where I can’t even move it to wake it back up. Although, I suppose that’s what I get for falling asleep at my desk again. I lift my head up, groggily, and open my phone. Eleven in the morning! You’ve got to be joking.

I groan and try to stand, only to realize that something heavy is on top of me. A blanket? Did I sleepwalk? It's either that or…

“Your teeth were chattering in your sleep.” Beomgyu emerges from the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth. He raises an eyebrow at me. “It was annoying. Also, you should really try to sleep with your eyes closed. You looked dead, and it freaked me out.”

“U-uh thanks I think...and I will? I’m sorry I kept you up.” I glance at my phone again. “Shit! I’m so fucking late!”

I rush to my duffle bag and pull out all of my gear from last night. Obviously I won’t have time to change in the locker rooms since practice started at ten thirty. Ah, fuck me! Without a second thought, I strip down to my boxers, yanking my jersey over my head and strapping my shin guards to my legs as quickly as possible. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Beomgyu just kind of standing there, staring.

“What’s wrong?” I stop pulling at my socks to look over at him.

Beomgyu starts and inhales sharply. “Ah, nothing, I just spaced out. Didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Okay.”

I don’t have time to ask questions, so I grab a change of clothes from my drawers, shove them in my bag, and sprint out the door. The faint aroma of freshly cooked rice and 된장찌개 (doenjang jjigae*) causes my stomach to grumble, but I try not to think about it. I have to get to practice _ASAP_.

It’s disgustingly humid outside, and I almost throw up as I force myself into a jog towards the direction of the school. But it doesn’t matter. I worked so hard to get on this damn team; there’s no way I can ruin that by being this irresponsible. I’ve never done something like it before, so why the hell start now?

Running in this heat is excruciating, so I almost cry with relief when I see the school gates come into view. The field is just around the corner. I can already see the rest of the team working in pairs on footwork drills and my coach yelling at some poor soul for any number of reasons. As I sprint up to the group, I feel a sharp whack on the back of my neck. My ass is grass.

“Kang Taehyun! It’s only the second week of practice and you’re a whole hour late. Care to explain why?” I spin around to face my coach, the infamous Lee Jinho. His dark brown eyes are stern and calculating, although they betray an inkling of concern..

“I-I overslept. I swear, it won’t happen again, I promise! Give me whatever punishment you think is necessary,” I add, really hoping that my honesty will win me a couple kudos. It doesn’t.

“No, it won’t happen again if you want to stay off the bench. Twenty laps after practice tonight.”

“Twenty!” That’s five miles!

“Do you want to make it thirty?” I shut my mouth at that and shake my head meekly. As I turn to join the rest of my teammates in drill practice, his heavy hand lands on my shoulder to pull me back around.

“You’re a good kid, Taehyun. And you’re probably the best midfielder we have on this team. I just don’t want you to start forming habits you’ll regret later, okay?”  
I’m pretty touched by that, I’ve got to admit. “Yeah, okay.”

After a good two hours of working on passes, cone drills, etc. it’s eventually time for a scrimmage. Jinho separates us into teams, and I take my position. I wish my head was in the game right now, but, honestly, I feel completely out of my element today. I only just pull of a Cruyff turn* before passing the ball to a senior forward, Jeon Jungkook. With a stunning leap, he barely catches the ball with his chest, spinning around the last of the defense to take aim at the goal. He shoots without hesitation, securing the win for our team.

From the way he looks at me, I know Jungkook is not impressed with my performance. Although I’m already beating myself up at overshooting my pass internally, it upsets me more to see that I’ve disappointed my hyung. He jogs over to where I stand by the bleachers and bumps my shoulder. I look up at him shyly, but he doesn’t seem angry at all.  
“What’s going on today, Tae? First you’re late to practice and then you’re off your game, too? Everything okay?” My heart flutters slightly at the note of concern in his voice, and I can feel the tips of my ears burn,  
most likely an unflattering shade of pink.

“O-of course, hyung! Just didn’t get enough sleep last night, ya know?”

He isn’t convinced, “Taehyun, come on. I know you, and I know your sleep schedule. You’ve never gone to bed before 2 am. Yet that never stops you. What’s really going on?”

I consider telling him. I really do. After all, it would be nice to confide in someone, especially someone kind like him. But I just can’t.

“It’s really nothing,” Jungkook opens his mouth to protest, but I hold up my hand to stop him, “Please drop it, hyung.”

I know he wants to press the issue. Instead, he gives me a sad smile and a pat on the head.

“If you wanna talk I’m here, okay? I know I’m all old and stuff, but I can understand a lot if you’ll let me.”

Before I can respond, Jinho’s whistle shrieks from across the field, signalling us to group up. After some technicalities about the practice schedule and other events, everyone’s free to leave--except me, of course. Jungkook just winks at me, and heads out.

I might spontaneously combust.

Once everyone is pretty much gone, I start my twenty laps. Although painful, I’m kind of glad for the solidarity it gives me. Now that I’m alone, I finally let myself acknowledge what’s been bothering me today, what’s been messing with those anxious feelings I’ve been trying so hard to repress lately. Why do I keep feeling like I’m losing control? And how come it’s so much worse than it’s ever been before?

_You’re almost the age Mom was when she got sick._

I chew on my lower lip and run faster, trying to ignore the logic and emotion behind that notion. I try not to let the raw fear that courses through my body consume me as I consider the possibility. I am my own person, I have my own life, and I am not her. Genetics aren’t everything, right?

_But when you share half of your DNA with that person, isn’t your risk exponentially greater? Tainted blood will always remain tainted, after all._

I come to an abrupt stop right behind one of the goals. Suddenly, it’s really hard to breathe. I just need to take a second, to get rid of the tension that’s building in my brain. I need to think about something else, something real.

I try to remember my coping techniques--specifically the ones that are most useful for my obsessive thoughts. If I make a list or series of tasks, that should help. I run the events of today through my head and try to find the patterns in the day’s activities. Sure enough, as my mind mulls over the familiar sense of routine, I can feel my body slowly start to relax and my heart unclench. I take a deep breath and count to ten.

It works or, at the very least, masks the problem because twenty laps later all I can concentrate on is the utter exhaustion that threatens to overwhelm my whole being. I roll up my jersey sleeves to seek relief from the heat that burns my skin and grimace at the ridiculous amount of sweat that causes the itchy fabric to so offensively cling to my body. I’ll regret my enthusiasm for punishment tomorrow, I’m sure, but I pretend I do not see it.

Sighing resignedly, I chug as much water as my body can hold and contemplate my trek back home. It’s roughly five o’clock. Even though practice ended at four, it took me about forty-five minutes to run my laps and fifteen more to recover. I’m definitely going to slowly walk back, so that’s another thirty to forty. My whole day is, literally, gone. To top it off, I haven’t even eaten anything yet, so my stomach feels like it’s caving in on itself. I’m cranky.

The walk home is rather peaceful, although uneventful. Only Huening Kai is downstairs when I get back, immersed in coding God knows what (as per usual). I shoot him a quick hello, to which he cutely wrinkles his nose back at me and points at the mess that is my appearance.

“You look so gross, oh my god. Did someone throw you in a pool or what?”

“Haha. Funny.” I roll my eyes, “My coach gave me extra laps today for being late. It’s also like 200 degrees outside.”

Kai whistles at that, “Yikes. Sorry, buddy. Yeongsook was wondering why you ran out so fast and missed breakfast.”

“Mmm, yeah. I should probably eat something before we leave tonight. You are coming, right?”

“Nope, minor with no fake remember?” he declares tapping his temple with his index finger, “Besides, even if you guys were going to an 18+ club, I still have a buttload of code to make by the end of the night. But I expect ya’ll to bring me out another time, yeah?”

“Of course,” I smile at him. He seems content with that, subsequently, returning to his computer screen. I wave goodbye and run upstairs to shower before my clothes decide to stick to me forever.

I notice that Beomgyu isn’t in the room, and I’m pretty grateful because I feel absolutely disgusting and am not feeling up for small talk at the moment. I peel off my destroyed uniform and hop in the shower, letting the steam dissipate all of the stress and restlessness from the day. I try to think about more positive things, like how fun tonight will be and consider the prospect of getting closer to my new housemates. Regardless of how tired I am, I’m actually pretty excited, now that I think about it. Soobin and Yeonjun seem really nice, albeit loud, and I’m not averse to befriending them. And Beomgyu, well...maybe he’s nicer than he seems?

I’m still hanging on that thought as I towel myself dry and put on a hoodie and my favorite pair of black Adidas sweats. I’m honestly a little intimidated by my roommate. He seems a bit distant and easily provoked, a combination that I am certain will not fare well in this household. Even so, I do hope he eventually warms up to the rest of us.

After acquiring some hastily-made cheese ramyeon (yes I’m nutritionally deficient), I make a fortress on my bed and prepare myself for a well-deserved Netflix binge. Yeonjun said we’d leave at ten, so that gives me about four hours to just relax. And, relax, I do for all of five minutes.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Alone time is overrated anyways, I guess.

“Um, yes, who is it?”

“Taehyunnie!” It’s Yeonjun’s voice. Lord save me. “Let me in please!”

“Alright, alright I’m coming,” I huff, dragging myself off of my bed. I open the door and am met with a very smiley and very...decorated Choi Yeonjun.

I can’t say I’m too shocked by what I see; if Yeonjun’s fashion choice wasn’t as extreme as his personality it would have actually been upsetting. Let’s just say, I’m not disappointed. He’s wearing a black form-fitting crop top that sports a surprisingly flattering wrap around detail at the waist. His tight faux leather pants are offset by a green and black plaid...half skirt? That’s new. An excessive combination of belts and chains loop around his hips, but somehow, he pulls it all off. Yeonjun just taps one of his outrageously platformed boots, shakes his glitter-adorned blue hair, and winks at me, “I know, it’s great right? I couldn’t wait until we left to see what it would look like, so I put it on just now. Soobin nearly lost his mind.” I’m still trying to process why Soobin would have lost his mind over this when Yeonjun grabs me by the shoulders and stands right in front of me. He looks me up and down and tuts, the distaste clear in his eyes. “You plan on going out like this? Hm?”

“I-,” I’m really at a loss for words here. It’s four hours before we leave. Who gets ready four hours before they go out?

“It will not do,” he sniffs, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to my closet.

“Yeonjun hyung...it’s only six o’clock. Aren’t we leaving at ten?” Yeonjun rolls his eyes at me as he works his way through my, admittedly, monochrome wardrobe. I swear, he isn’t even looking at half of the clothing he tosses aside.

“You really have _nothing_ to wear? As a big, bad jock I would have thought you’d at least have something a little spicy for parties and such.” Parties? Since when?

“What’s wrong with jeans and a t-shirt?”

“Taehyun!” Yeonjun looks offended, “You really have no sense of fashion, do you?”

My eyes flick to the mirror hanging on the door. I can’t argue with that. I guess I don’t really think about dressing for anything other than comfort most days. It’s not that I’ve never put in effort before, I just...don’t usually have a lot of reasons to? After all, approximately 75% of my life these days is on the field and the other 25% holed up in my room studying. No, I don’t go out often at all.

“Well, you’re very lucky I’m here to help. Otherwise getting free drinks would have been a bit of a chore for you.”

“I’m not trying to get free drinks from anyone hyung!”

Yeonjun just shrugs at that. “Suit yourself. You could if you wanted.” The older boy’s eyes widen as he finds something in my closet that is, apparently, worthy of his consideration. I can’t help but hold my breath as he brings out an article of clothing from the deepest recesses of my collection and lays it out on my comforter.

“Oh not _that_.”

I bought it years ago, after my sister absolutely insisted upon it. I really had meant to get rid of it at some point, but somehow it’s always found its way back into my closet. As I eye the way-too-deep v-neck and horrifyingly sheer black fabric of the shirt I feel my mouth go dry, head shaking. Despite its long sleeves, it's so far from conservative that it should be regarded as unholy.

“Hyung, I might as well be _naked_ if I wear that.”

“That’s exactly the point! You’re going to a club, Tyun, not to a gala. Besides, it’ll be so hot in there that you’ll wish you were naked, eventually. Trust me, this is the perfect choice. Plus you’ll look absolutely _irresistible_ if you’re looking to...ya know.” Yeonjun grins slyly in my direction, and I can do nothing but stand there, mouth open in absolute horror at this insinuation.

“You’re disgusting.”

“That’s my reputation, yes. Oh, these will go well with it!” He lays a pair of lightly distressed black jeans next to “the shirt” on my bed. I doubt they even fit me anymore, but even if they do, they’re going to be pretty tight. I open my mouth to voice this concern to Yeonjun, but he just shuts me up by continuing to speak.

“You will look absolutely fire in them, so don’t give me that look. And with these,” he gestures to the pair of black combat boots I didn’t even know I had, “you almost have a solid outfit.”

“Almost?”

“Accessories. Here, put all this on, and I’ll go see if I can scavenge anything worthwhile.” Yeonjun practically skips out of the room, leaving me alone with extreme apprehension and a messy pile of clothes on the floor. I’m starting to think that I really don’t have a choice in this matter. Not one bit.

I sigh in resignation and snatch the stupid clothes off of the bed, whimpering as my comfy homebody attire is replaced with the too-tight jeans and almost nonexistent top Yeonjun has paired it with. I’m just finishing lacing up the boots when the blue-haired boy returns, carrying an assortment of different jewelry, belts, hats and...makeup?

“Umm,” I mutter obtusely. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Yeonjun completely ignores my blank stare and sorts out all of the items onto my bed. There are so many options that I couldn’t even imagine where to begin, but Yeonjun’s seasoned eye seems to know just fine. His astute gaze flicks from me to the array on the bed for a moment before smirking evilly.

Before I can protest, the older boy is fastening a smooth black velvet choker around my neck, completing the look with a variety of silver rings on all but two fingers.

“It’s a shame you don’t have your ears pierced,” Yeonjun announces, eyes shining, “You would look absolutely _sinful_ wearing these.” He holds up a pair of long silver earrings with upside down crosses dangling from the ends. Ungodly, indeed.

“I could do it for you, if you want,” he continues, giving me a smug look, “I did my seconds and thirds myself.”

They do look good, but I’m not that type of guy. “I’ll pass. Thanks, though.”

“I thought I’d try. Bathroom, now. I need to do your hair and your face.”

“Ah, hyung, I really do-”

“If you're gonna go all out you might as well go _all_ out, yeah? Or are you scared of a little foundation?”

As much as I want to lay back in bed and binge watch _Naruto_ all night, I feel myself giving in because, really, it is just one night, and it’s not going to kill me. I let Yeonjun lead me into the bathroom, beaming and saying just how much fun this is going to be, and I notice a bit of warmth blossoming in my chest. I’ve never really had many friends before university, so this is actually really nice. It’s still very foreign, but in a good way.

Yeonjun just babbles nonsensically as he works his “magic” on me. I can barely keep up with what he’s saying, but I don’t think he really minds. It’s a couple hours later before he claims that he’s finally finished and that “his makeover skills really snapped this time.”

I only have a second to register that statement when I catch a glimpse of my own reflection in the mirror. This Taehyun almost looks like a stranger. My already large eyes look enormous and dark, rimmed in smoky gray liner that sparkles slightly when I turn my head. My skin looks nearly flawless for the first time since puberty hit, and Yeonjun’s contoured my face in all the right places to make everything pop in a subtle but appealing way. I look like a better, more attractive version of me. Yeonjun wasn’t kidding when he said his talents were unmatched.

“I...wow. Thanks, Jun.” And I mean it, too. I haven’t felt this good about myself in, well, ever.  
The older boy smiles brightly at the nickname and pokes my forehead.“Don’t mention it, babe. Oh, would you look at the time! Where is that brat, Beomgyu? He’s gonna make us all late if he doesn’t get his ass home soon.”

I walk over to my desk and swipe open my phone. With great shock, I notice that it’s already half past nine. Did time really pass by that quickly? I would have never guessed. Still, Yeonjun is right. Beomgyu did say he was coming with us, after all, so it is kind of weird that he’s not back yet.

As if on cue, the door slams downstairs, causing both Yeonjun and I to jump. Yeonjun looks over at me, apologetically, and moves to gather up all of his supplies.

“I know an angry door slam when I hear one, and that one in particular sounded bad. If you want to come over to our room to escape Señor Hothead, then feel free. God knows I wouldn’t want to be here if he makes a scene.”

“Thanks.”

With that, Yeonjun makes a beeline for the door, but is still forced to dodge a very angry-looking Beomgyu. Whatever cosmic forces govern human interactions must really hate me, huh.

I don’t say anything as the blond throws his bag next to his desk and slams his phone on the wood, facedown. As if pretending I don’t exist--although, he actually might not have noticed me yet--he sheds his jean jacket and then his white button down underneath. Oddly and suddenly, I’m finding myself a bit too flustered to ask him just why he’s wearing so many clothes in this heat.

Beomgyu looks over just in time to see me staring like an idiot and smirks in response, “What? Enjoying the view?”

That definitely catches me off guard. “W-what? That’s fucking weird, man.” I try to think of _somewhere_ to put my eyes other than his and find them fixated on the shirt he’s holding but...what in the hell is that?

Beomgyu takes a hint from the bewildered look in my eyes and follows my gaze. With a sharp inhale, he turns to his dresser and begins rifling through the contents. There’s no mistaking what I saw, the discoloration of green and yellow circling his wrists almost like--

“Tinder hookup gone wrong last week. Don’t ask.”

I don’t miss the way his voice wavers slightly as he says this, like it’s a lie that can barely pass his lips. But I don’t press it. For all I know, he really did have a run in with one really kinky bitch. It’s not my place to ask him any personal questions like that. I barely even know the guy, after all.

“Right,” I draw out the word, making him aware of my skepticism. I notice he’s pulling a t-shirt and basketball shorts out of the drawer, and I can’t help but wrinkle my nose in confusion.

“Are you wearing that out?” I inquire. I sound like Yeonjun now, oh my god.

“Why does it matter? And what do you mean, ‘out’?” That tone is menacing and I really, really don’t want to keep talking, but for some reason I just do.

“With the hyungs? Tonight? Don’t tell me you forgot.” I can almost hear the gears working in his head as he turns around to glare at me eye to eye.  
It’s like he really sees me then, all glitter and tight pants, and realizes what I mean. His eyes widen slightly and flit down to the floor. “I forgot,” he says slowly, a deep frown etching it’s way onto his features, “Tell them I’m not in the mood.”

Like I said, I don’t know this guy. I don’t know his background, his life struggles, hell, I don’t even know what major he is. But the way he just shrugs people off, especially people who are trying to be nice to him is really starting to tick me off.

“Well,” I say pushing myself off of my perch on the desk, “ _maybe_ you can tell them yourself.”

It’s magnificent, really, the pure anger that blazes across his face, something akin to a wildfire sweeping across a barren plain. But just as quickly as it came, the rage disappears into an expression of weary irritability. I blink in surprise. It’s almost like I imagined the whole thing.

“Listen. I’m not the best with people, and I know I haven’t been particularly pleasant around you or the others,” he explains waving a hand, absentmindedly, “But that’s just what I am. Unfortunately, you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

This guy. He really knows how to be a dick. “Whatever, I don’t care. Just do right by Yeonjun hyung and go out with us tonight. It would crush him if you didn’t come. He did offer to pay for us, too, so the least you could do is honor that gesture.” It’s true. Even though Beomgyu’s been rude as hell, I know Yeonjun would be genuinely upset if the moody blond didn’t tag along.

“Fine.” He shoves past me and makes his way to his closest, “Give me fifteen minutes.”

Unfamiliar Terms:  
doenjang jjigae*: soybean paste stew  
Cruyff turn*: just know it’s a tough piece of footwork in soccer :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that most of the exposition is outta the way, I SWEAR THE ANGST IS COMING YA'LL just prepare for the next chapter!


End file.
